


50 Sentences About Kaldur

by zarabithia



Series: 50 Sentences [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences about Kaldur and his relationships with his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences About Kaldur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Epsilon table at the 1sentence LJ community and because the tumblr user becauseforoncethisisme requested it.

**#01 - Motion:**

Kaldur often watches the way Roy moves, even above the surface, but here in the water - in Kaldur's realm - the movements are all the more tantalizing. 

**#02 - Cool**

The first time Kaldur hears of "goosebumps," Robin laughs at his confusion, but extends both friendship and an arm for Kaldur to investigate. 

**#03 - Young**

Sometimes the age divide between his teammates feels very sharp, but going home, to Garth and Tula, he feels the same kind of divide. 

**#04 - Last**

Roy is the first teammate Kaldur _wants_ to kiss, but Roy winds up being the last one Kaldur _succeeds_ in kissing. 

 

**#05 - Wrong**

With Tula on one side and Garth on the other, Kaldur realizes he hasn't lost them both after all. 

**#06 - Gentle**

For someone as fast and as sarcastic as Wally can be, his kisses are surprisingly unsure; Kaldur is happy to take the lead in that arena as well. 

**#07 - One**

He doesn't live in the Cave, and he doesn't celebrate Christmas, but he spends the holiday on the surface, with those who do; finding himself in the middle of one gigantic cuddle pile is an unexpected, but pleasant result.

**#08 - Thousand**

Each second he is near the fire feels like a thousand. 

**#09 - King**

Kaldur's king does not approve of Roy's disobedience or disrespect, but Kaldur can fault him for neither, especially with Roy's mouth sucking hungrily between Kaldur's fingers. 

**#10 - Learn**

Having sex in the water isn't that difficult, even if you don't have gills, and Kaldur is happy to demonstrate that fact to his teammates. 

**#11 - Blur**

When Wally tries to ask the question, it comes out as a flawed combination of blurs and stammers; it is Artemis who rolls her eyes, extends her hand, and asks Kaldur into their bed. 

**#12 - Wait**

"Not _yet_ ," Kaldur commands, and Robin shudders and clings to the mattress, and somehow the look on his face makes it feel okay to take advantage of the desire Robin has always had to please his leader.

 

**#13 - Change**

Roy's transition from loyal friend to angry solo hero takes some time to get used to.

**#14 - Command**

The burden of command is never one Kaldur wanted, but each time Robin has to take the lead, the toll it causes on Robin makes it clear that Kaldur must stay in command. 

**#15 - Hold**

The day after he learns the truth about his father, Kaldur sits on the couch in the cave with Zatanna, her hand wrapped tightly around both of his; the tears shed that day are never going to be revealed to anyone else. 

**#16 - Need**

With the news of his father's identity revealed, Kaldur needs his team more than ever, and he is increasingly grateful for their presence. 

**#17 - Vision**

The sight of Roy walking into their headquarters and agreeing to be part of their _team_ is something that Kaldur has wanted for a long time. 

**#18 - Attention**

Roy has been called a variety of things by Kaldur's king and Kaldur knows that all of those things may be true, but Roy's devotion is equally as strong as any of those negative traits.

**#19 - Soul**

Sometimes, Kaldur listens to the concept of the afterlife that Wally's people believe in and it is not his place to tell Wally that those beliefs are foolish, but it is his place as friend - if not as leader - to kiss Wally soundly enough that Wally knows that nothing that feels this good and right could ever be considered a sin by any truly loving and benevolent deity. 

**#20 - Picture**

The day after Artemis joins, Robin snaps a photograph of them and M'gann insists that it is Earth tradition to place it on the refrigerator; years after the first line-up change, the photo remains, faded and worn, as a testament to the first true line-up of their team. 

**#21 - Fool**

There had been plenty of warning signs pointing to the mole's identity; Kaldur sits alone on the beach and watches as the waves roll out and back in, wondering how he could have ever have been such a fool. 

**#22 - Mad**

"But I _like_ when you get angry," Robin says, as his teeth tug at Kaldur's bottom lip.

**#23 - Child**

The League considers them children, unable to understand what their sex games mean; alone together, Kaldur, M'gann and Conner give each other the permission to do anything that they please, and the League will never have a say in what roles any of them play. 

**#24 - Now**

Once, Kaldur had believed that Atlantis and the surface world could not be compatible - a thought that seems ridiculous as he watches Tula instruct Robin in the proper way to pleasure an Atlantean female. 

**#25 - Shadow**

Sometimes, Gotham is too much for the youngest of the team, and on those days, Kaldur is content to cuddle on the couch next to Robin; he does not mind the smell of the popcorn nearly as much on those days.

**#26 - Goodbye**

When he is in Atlantis, his dreams are of the surface world; when he is in the surface world, his dreams are of Atlantis. 

**#27 - Hide**

"You have hidden from us in the surface world for far too long," Tula chides, and her lips along his gills make it impossible to properly respond. 

**#28 - Fortune**

"It is fortunate you can use those acrobat skills underwater as well as you can in the sky," Kaldur murmurs quietly along a wet mass of leg muscles that feel as hard as iron. 

**#29 - Safe**

Each time the team leaves the cave, Kaldur worries that one of them will not make it back safely; Batman tells him that is the burden of responsibility and Black Canary tells him that the worry will fade in time, but neither answer is one that Kaldur is looking for. 

**#30 - Ghost**

His nightmare is always the same: Artemis' death, replayed, with each of his teammates in her place, and with him as helpless as he was the first time he watched her die. 

**#31 - Book**

As ridiculous as he finds _The Little Mermaid,_ he does admit to gathering each book he can find about mermaids; each of them make it clear that nobody in the surface world who has ever actually met a mermaid has recorded those interactions. 

**#32 - Eye**

Kaldur is prepared to spend the rest of his life watching Dr. Fate use his body to save others; when Zatanna's father takes over the helmet, Kaldur wishes he had clung a little tighter to Dr. Fate. 

**#33 - Never**

"Do you think you could come back here to stay?" Garth asks, and Kaldur truly regrets that he cannot give the answer that Garth is searching for. 

**#34 - Sing**

"The way you're looking at me, you'd think you'd never heard a robin sing before," Robin says, moments after his orgasmic shouting has subsided and Kaldur has no choice but to kiss Robin again, to stall the terrible word play.

**#35 - Sudden**

Lian is a sudden, but very welcome, addition to their routine. 

**#36 - Stop**

Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna are determined to be Lian's favorite aunt, and it is a competition that Kaldur finds as endearing as Roy finds it annoying. 

**#37 - Time**

When Mia, Bart and Jason come to take Artemis, Wally and Dick's place, Kaldur wonders when his team had ever been that young; it is the first time he can ever recall seeing Batman genuinely laugh. 

**#38 - Wash**

His teammates are always attractive, but Kaldur admits to liking them the most when they come fresh from a shower and their hair is still wet and clinging to their foreheads. 

**#39 - Torn**

Finding out about his father is a hurtful experience; it is made even more hurtful by the fact that both his king expects his loyalties to be divided. 

**#40 - History**

Kaldur does not expect the extreme attention to detail that Wally pays to the webbing between his fingers, though given Wally's scientific background, perhaps he should have. 

**#41 - Power**

When Conner is close to release, he closes his eyes and his body all but vibrates with unleashed _power_ ; the only person who finds those actions more desirable than Kaldur is M'gann. 

**#42 - Bother**

Many times his team claims that they don't want to bother the League, but in truth, Kaldur knows he would rather trust his friends than his king. 

**#43 - God**

It is a strange thing to exclaim during sex, and no, he does shout out the names of Neptune _or_ Poseidon.

**#44 - Wall**

"The fact that we have walls at all is pretty stupid," Conner points out, and Kaldur can't quite argue the point when he is lying in a bed with three teammates who are as naked as he is. 

**#45 - Naked**

Kaldur feels as comfortable being naked with Roy, Artemis and Dick as he does with the Martian, magic wielder, speedster and Kryptonian clone; he supposes that says a lot about the character of the three normal humans on his team. 

**#46 - Drive**

Roy is a perfectly fine driver, and Kaldur is certain that the sharp edges and turns are done only so that Kaldur will cling a little more tightly to Roy's waist. 

**#47 - Harm**

Kaldur wonders if it would be as difficult to bandage his teammates' post-battle wounds if someone else was leading them. 

**#48 - Precious**

As the years pass, the free time to sit down together and watch _The Little Mermaid_ grows more and more infrequent; despite the terribleness of the film, Kaldur finds himself missing those viewings a great deal. 

**#49 - Hunger**

That Wally is up only seconds after they have finished pleasing each other and heading towards the refrigerator is not a surprise. 

**#50 - Believe**

They do take turns frustrating him, but Kaldur's belief in his team's ability to do great things never wavers.


End file.
